


Expulsos do Paraíso

by carolss



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu senti a sua falta Susan”





	Expulsos do Paraíso

O psiquiatra que Susan vai semanalmente lhe diz que aquele mundo fantasioso que ela sempre falava durante suas seções havia sido uma criação da sua mente, algo que fizesse mais sentido do que a guerra ou mortes de crianças em acidentes de trens. Talvez ele esteja certo, e o rapaz na sua frente em roupas de rei não esteja realmente ali, mas alucinação ou não ela se aproxima e o abraça o mais apertado possível.

“Eu senti a sua falta Susan” Peter sussurra bem perto do ouvido dela.

Ela as vezes o ressentia, Peter era mais velho que ela mas ainda assim fora capaz de manter Narnia, ele ainda era aceito no paraíso enquanto os portões deste haviam se fechado permanentemente para ela. Mas a saudade sempre era maior do que a amargura, ela poderia ter perdoado Aslan por ter tirado Narnia dela, mas nunca por isso significar também a perda de seus irmãos.

“Você não devia estar aqui, ele vai saber”

Aslan sempre sabe de tudo, ele pode não estar fisicamente no quarto mas ele sempre consegue te observar de alguma maneira. Aslan está sempre olhando, sempre julgando.

“Eu não me importo Su, eu precisava te ver”

Ela sorri e leva sua mão a face dele, as pontas de seus dedos passam de leve pelos lábios dele.

“Eu senti falta de você também”

Em todos os seus anos crescendo lado a lado e o amando todo dia ela nunca ousara beijá-lo nos lábios ou se aproximar mais do que seria considerado apropriado, mesmo nos dias em que isso fosse tudo que ela conseguisse pensar a respeito.

Dessa vez ela ousa e o beija nos lábios, Peter parece surpreso por um segundo mas no seguinte ele está a beijando de volta e com suas mãos escorregando dos ombros para a cintura dela para trazer seu corpo ainda mais próximo do dele.

Susan sente as mãos dele desfazendo os botões do vestido de seu vestido, ela geme contra a sua boca e em sua mente faz uma prece pedindo que isso seja o suficiente para conseguir mantê-lo ao seu lado dessa vez.


End file.
